In computer engineering, the term entropy is used to describe random computer data. Many system components depend on entropy (e.g., random numbers) for various tasks. For example, media players use random numbers to shuffle music or video playback. Random numbers are also used in cryptography to secure data. Entropy can also be used in virtualization. Virtualization entails running programs, usually multiple operating systems, concurrently and in isolation from other programs on a single system. Virtualization may be achieved by running a software layer, often referred to as “hypervisor,” above the hardware and below the virtual machines. A hypervisor may abstract a physical hardware layer and present this abstraction to virtual machines to use, by providing interfaces between the underlying hardware and virtual devices of virtual machines. The virtual machines in turn can run guest operating systems. The guest operating systems may use random numbers to accomplish different tasks of varying complexity, such as for games, animations, cryptography, electronic gambling, and financial applications.